To meet the demand for wireless data traffic, which has increased since deployment of 4th-generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th-generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘beyond 4G network’ or a ‘post long-term evolution (LTE) system’.
It is considered that the 5G communication system will be implemented in millimeter wave (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To reduce propagation loss of radio waves and increase a transmission distance, a beam forming technique, a massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technique, a full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO) technique, an array antenna technique, an analog beam forming technique, and a large scale antenna technique are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, a device-to-device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, a cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation, and the like.
In the 5G system, a hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and a sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme, and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC) scheme, a non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) scheme, and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) scheme as an advanced access technology have been developed.
A multipath transmission control protocol (MPTCP) provides a set of extensions to regular transmission control protocol (TCP) that enables a single data flow to be separated and carried across multiple connections in contrary to a TCP where, communication for data transport is restricted to a single network path. For example, the MPTCP enables downloading a video stream on a mobile phone from the Internet server using wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) capability and long term evolution (LTE) connectivity enabled at the mobile device end. The data of the single video stream is separated as two subflows over Wi-Fi and the LTE. Thus, an MPTCP enhances the user experience by providing higher throughput and improved resilience against network failures.
An existing MPTCP broadly operates in two modes. A full-MPTCP mode, wherein data transmission is enabled on all available network interfaces at any time by creating subflow for each interface. Further, an MPTCP backup mode, wherein transmission of data on the interface with back up mode enabled is performed only if other interfaces are down. Further, whichever mode is utilized, MPTCP creates subflows for data traffic on all interfaces, however a scheduler utilizes one or more of these subflows based on the need of the data to be transmitted. The subflows are created by a path manger, generally two path managers such as a full-mesh path manager and Ndiffports path manager. The full-mesh path manager creates a subflow from each address owned by the client device to each address advertised by the host device. These subflows are created at the beginning of the connection when the initial subflow has been validated. The Ndiffports path manager provides the MPTCP connection composed of n subflows that use different source ports. Based on the way subflows are created the MPTCP connection is said to operate in various modes such as Mode 1, Mode 2 and the like. These modes are preset, with generally weightage for data speed. Further, once set, the mode is static. The electronic devices participating in the MPTCP follow the pre-set mode irrespective of whether existing selected mode is appropriate/inappropriate for current data transport being carried out. Currently, electronic devices transporting data in accordance with the MPTCP, (functioning as the host device or the client device) have a plurality of communication interfaces available such as 3G, 4G, LTE, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, near field communication (NFC) and so on. However for these electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, wearable computing devices, computers, and tablets and so on, power consumption is equally important along with the data throughput. In such scenarios a static mode may not provide overall optimized performance, effectively degrading user experience. Consequently, MPTCP mainly designed for wired network, does not consider factors like power and data consumption. When multiple interface of MPTCP is enabled the power is drained exponentially. The user might waste data for on LTE which he wouldn't prefer.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.